


So I Was Trying to Impress This Girl...

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emily Mills-Locksley, Gen, This story features Robin's daughter by Zelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outlaw Peanut. Roland calls his little sister to help him out of a jam. This story features Robin's daughter by Zelena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Was Trying to Impress This Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for Cherish the Peanut Week on Tumblr. It features Robin's daughter by Zelena.

Emily Mills-Locksley drove down the country road on the edge of town confused, "Are you sure it's this road?"

Her phone, on speaker on the passenger seat replied, "Yeah, I can see your lights."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just... come, Em," Roland's exasperated voice said and as soon as she rounded a curve in the road she understood why she'd gotten the panicked call that had interrupted her calculus study group. She pulled the Benz over to the side of the road and got out staring in disbelief at the Storybrooke police car on its roof in a ditch.

"How..." she looked open mouthed and glanced at Roland who was standing sheepish fidgeting with his smokey the bear hat. Emma had hired him as a deputy on the understanding that he'd dress like a cartoon. At least that's what Emily privately thought. Because that was exactly the kind of sense of humor the sheriff had. "I thought you were taking a girl you liked on a ride along."

"Christie... yeah... well I was showing her a bit of high speed driving and ..."

"You put your car in a ditch. Upside down." Emily folded her arms and looked amused. "Please tell me you aren't looking so green because she's dead in the car?"

"No... Henry came and took her home."

"He was your first call?"

"I ... thought it would be less humiliating than calling my little sister to take her home."

"But call me you did. Why?"

"Can you help me get it back on its wheels?"

"Roland I work out but I can't lift a police crusier."

"I mean can't you poof it back on its wheels."

Emily stared at him, "You know I haven't poofed anything bigger than a ..." She made a vague motion with her hands to something about the size of a basketball.

"Please Em, Emma and David are going to kill me." Roland was desperate now.

"You really think they're not going to notice the damage?" Emily asked dubiously.

He shrugged and looked sheepish, "I ... thought maybe you could fix it."

Emily tilted her head to the side, "Magic doesn't work like in the Harry Potter books. I can't just say Cop Car Repairo and have it fix itself."

"Em I'm desperate. Help out your brother."

She sighed and looked at the car. "I can try to get it back on its wheels but you'll have to explain the damage yourself."

"You are a lifesaver."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm still not sure I can do it at all, and you owe me a burger at Granny's."

Emily focused on the overturned car and closed her eyes and she felt the power through her and she opened her eyes as the cloud of purple smoke had dissipated. Roland was staring open mouthed at where it had been and she turned around to see the car was nowhere in sight.

"Oh crap..."

The next morning Regina Mills was walking to the mayor's office when she saw Emma standing in the street looking up at the library, and once Regina followed her gaze she understood why. "Sheriff, isn't that one of your police cars?"

"Yes."

"What is it doing on the roof of the library."

"I can't wait to ask your step-son."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like one memo I'm going to love explaining to the town council."


End file.
